


Spin the Wheel

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanzeon takes a risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Wheel

Kanzeon liked best hir nephew's potential for unpredictability. Unfortunately, it remained mere potential despite hir best efforts. Se arranged for him to meet Tenpou Gensui, entertaining in his own right, but all that came of it was a sedate if unusual camraderie. Se dropped hints and insinuations in which he remained stubbornly disinterested. Se directed some of Heaven's more colorful denizens toward his office and he met them all with cold, unchanging efficiency.

Then the itan child was brought before hir, and Konzen finally lost his temper.

Se wasn't about to let such an opportunity for amusement go to waste.


End file.
